


Video vs The Real Life Tom Mason (tm)

by sartiebodyshots



Category: Falling Skies
Genre: Episode: s05e03, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:16:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4350224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cochise likes watching the videos that Tom's been recording, while Tom is just embarrassed about the whole thing (and he is way better than some recording anyway).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Video vs The Real Life Tom Mason (tm)

            “…If all the militias around the globe do this, we can gut the Espheni war machine and take back our home.”

            Cochise rewatches the clip of Tom speaking to the human militias, his arm wrapped around Tom securely.

            “You need to stop watching that,” Tom says, burying his face in Cochise’s neck and laughing.  “It’s terrible.”

            Cochise smiles at his human and running his fingers through his hair.  “It is not terrible.”

            “You’ve got to say something better than not terrible,” Tom says.  “Each time I make one of these, they go out to the whole world.”

            “We could watch them all.  I enjoy that,” Cochise says.  He goes to press play on the first file, but Tom swats his hand away from the console.

            “We’re not going to watch them all,” Tom says, shaking his head.  “Oh god, do you watch them all sometimes?” 

            Cochise’s face blushes blue, but he doesn’t reply.

            “You do!  Cochise!” Tom says, smiling at him.  “They’re awful!”

            “I enjoy them,” Cochise says.  “And they have inspired your people to form ‘Mason Militias.’”  He does not inform Tom that he coined the term himself.

            Tom leans up to kiss him.  “You have the real Tom Mason right here.  You don’t need the videos.”

            “The videos are enjoyable,” Cochise says.

            Tom presses his lips to Cochise’s neck, sucking softly as his hands slip under Cochise’s clothes. 

            “But can the videos do this?” Tom murmurs.

            Cochise groans as Tom slides his fingers across his bare skin. 

            “Didn’t think so,” Tom says as he pushes Cochise’s pants down, sliding to his knees. 

            Cochise quickly presses the play button on the first recording while Tom is occupied. 

            “Cochise!” Tom says, looking up at him from the ground.  “The real Tom Mason, remember?  About to do dirty things to you that a recording can’t?”

            Cochise blushes blue again.  “I enjoy the sound of your voice, and your mouth is going to be occupied for some time.”

            “You’re lucky I love you,” Tom says as he goes back to pleasuring Cochise.

            “I am aware,” Cochise says, reaching down to stroke Tom’s cheeks.  “I love you as well.”


End file.
